


Float Away

by kiri1109



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Pennywise is His Own Warning (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiri1109/pseuds/kiri1109
Summary: Awoken from an early sleep which was forced upon him by the Losers Club, IT finds Neibolt house is newly repaired and, not only that, someone has moved in. Meet Eleena Grace, the new Kindergarten teacher for Derry Elementary. The young lady has come to Derry due to some feelings from her childhood where she obsessed over the town. With nothing stopping her from heading to Derry, the young woman decides to start a life in Derry. But, what if these feelings pulling her to Derry - are all about a choice? A choice that will change not only her future but Derry's Eldritch monster's as well.Everything or Nothing.It's all on her.
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Float Away

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! This was originally written a little while ago. However, i decided to re-write it. And so, here we are!

A red Revlon brush pulled through her hair, raking out loose strands and slowly detangling her black hair. Grey eyes squeezed shut whenever the brush pulled on a particularly bad knot, before she would do surgery with her fingers to remove it, a method she saw as less painful. An old stereo was set up on her dresser, it currently playing an In This Moment Cd, the current song filled the room - and possibly the rooms of the neighboring apartments, not that she cared.  She began to sway, feeling her heart thud with adrenaline as she listened to the music pound. She sighed, moving to set the brush down only to retract her hand. Instead, she raked the hair out if it, tossed the clump in the garbage bin and moved to put it in a box labeled 'Bathroom' before taping the box shut. "Can't believe it's my last night here.. But, i can't wait to move! I can't wait to see what keeps telling me to go to Derry."She said, moving to turn the stereo off and grab her phone off it's charger. She then called up her mother, though, she was not her biological mother. More her step in parental figure as her real parents were wackos. Though, to be honest, she wished the parental figure was her real mother. She waited and soon heard a soft, "Yes, dear?" 

"Hey mom, i'm getting the last of my stuff packed up. You and dad almost packed? I want to see you guys before you move on down to Georgia. After all, i do not think i can swing a plane trip every month for our monthly dinner." Her mom laughed softly, "We are, dear. I think your father is happy you are following that dream you have always had, to move to Derry, Maine. I am too, of course, but, it will be hard not seeing you every month like we use too. We will probably have to try once a year at least. Just, try to call and skype, Elly?" Eleena smiled softly, "Of course, Mom, make sure Trixie and Johnny Cash are in the skype calls, please?" Her mother laughed slightly louder, "Of course, your darling brother and sister of another species will be included. I know they'll miss you too, Elly. Please be safe, pull over if you need too. And, make sure to get photos! I want to see some of the beauty of your new town, too. Maybe i will drop in on a whim even." Eleena smiled broader, "You got it, Mom. I should get some sleep, call you when i reach the first rest stop?" She heard a soft 'okay sweetie' followed by a 'love you, sweet dreams' and smiled, "Love you too, Mom." She ended the call and put the phone in her purse, packing up the last few things of hers before climbing into the bed. She pulled the sheets up over her and moved around a bit, getting comfortable before she drifted off to sleep. 

_ She sat upon a cliff, staring at the sky as a meteor shot down. Her instincts told her to run but.. Something deep down told her to follow it. She soon began to follow after it, reaching a town she heard was called Derry. Her simple green eyes settling on a ghost town, as not one person remained. Only a trail of clothes and blood that led to a well house. She glances the way she came, little footprints leading to her causing her to look at herself a little. She was young, only 9 or 10 years old. Her eyes focused upon the well House, an urge to go to it causing her to try to move toward it. But alas, she could not.  _ Her vision began to fade and before she knew it she was sitting up in bed. A yawn being let loose as she stretched out. "What an odd dream.. I can't remember ever having a dream like that before.."She muttered, mulling over what the hell could have contributed to such a dream before she got up off her bed to get ready for the day.

The ride to Derry, from New York City, was around a day total, so she did not have to pull an all nighter. The drive, for her anyway, was 12 hours long. She decided to drive six hours before she would get off the road for lodging for the night. So, leaving at 10A.M on Tuesday, she drove until 4pm and pulled off the road to stay at a hotel for the night. She resumed her drive at 11am the following day and arrived in derry at approximately 5:45pm, not including breaks and gas stops. She parked in the driveway of her new abode, getting out and taking what of her belongings was in her car on inside. Her eyes gazing upon the victorian era home with amazement. She loved the Victorian era, and the architecture was one of the reasons why. Eleena helped the movers with placing things, getting her rooms sorted out before giving them a tip as they had managed not to break anything, before heading on to start unpacking the important rooms first - the Kitchen and her bedroom. She started with the kitchen, knowing she could always sleep on her couch if need be. She opened the first box, pulling some plates from it and placing them in the cabinets neatly. Cups and glasses and mugs following the plates. Bowls and such were next. She smiled in satisfaction at how nicely everything fit. There was a lot of space in this place. Eleena remembered her apartment, where she had some stuff boxed away as there just wasn’t enough room for all of her things. Another good thing about moving.

It was only once she was done with that that she headed on out. The female taking a tour through Derry. It was now that a storm was passing through Derry. She looked up, whining as it had begun to rain - no - it had begun to pour. She did not have an umbrella, so, she was getting soaked. She hurried toward a library, entering. She apologized as she nearly bumped into a chubby kid who was gathering up some books, “Sorry, sorry!” She looked around, soon finding some books on Derry’s history. She was curious, why wouldn’t she be though? The town she has been dreaming of since she was young, she is finally in. She needed to know about it! She soon was flipping through tons of books on the town’s history. She paused at each page, surprised that the town was not a ‘quaint’ town like it was advertised, as it had quite the.. Uh.. shall we say, bloody past? Yes, bloody fit the town perfectly. Kids going missing every 27 years, the whole group who had founded derry vanished, and so on. It was almost disturbing that all this has happened and the patterns with the kids going missing.

Almost. She was from New york, things were just as awful - if not worse.

Eleena soon left, heading on home. It was upon arriving home that she saw something red attached to the handle of her door. The way it fluttered in the wind, combined with it’s shape, gave away that it was in fact a balloon. She moved closer, reading the balloons’ text, it said ‘welcome to Derry.’ She turned, and heard a bit of laughter. A brow quirked but she shook her head, brushing the oddity of the situation off. She untied the balloon, taking it down off her porch and letting it go. She watched it float….. Sideways? Her brows furrowed in confusion. What in the hell was going on? She then watched it suddenly stop and turn. As the text-free portion of the balloon showed, she noticed a face - the face of a clown - staring at her. However, she could see on the other side of the balloon - nothing was there. Eleena jumped slightly as the balloon popped. She stood there for a moment, contemplating what had happened. But, alas, she shook her head and headed inside.  _ It was nothing. Probably just stressed about the move so i saw something that wasn’t there. And, as for the balloon, it might have had a weight inside it to avoid it from floating upward. _ She reasoned, locking the door behind her and heading for the kitchen. She would continue with her day like nothing had happened. Eating a meal - a small garden salad and some spaghetti from a local italian eatery - then heading off to watch some television before she would head on up to bed at around 9.   


_ She was once again in the body of the young girl, her eyes wide as she stared at the forest and the other kids with her. Her mother gave her a simple rule, “Do not go near the Settler’s town, Aiyana.” She was quick to start playing with her friends and, slowly, their hike led them to the town. She would hear something, a twig snap it seemed, and turn, losing interest in her games when she spotted something furry among the foliage.. She would edge closer, curiosity piqued. She’d follow the furry thing and soon would blink in realization - it was a dog! She’d hurry forward, happiness guiding her as she pet the creature, hands touching it. However, she’d stop when it whimpered, slowly slumping to the ground. It’d be then.. That things took a horrifying turn.. The dog’s body began to shake, inhuman crunching noises sounding from it and soon… It ripped clear in half, a large figure exploding from it… She screamed, loud eyes wide as she scurried back. Her eyes met the six eyes of a large spider. She couldn’t get up, she couldn’t run… Her fear had her rooted. As the snake advanced… Aiyana knew what was coming. She raised a hand toward the snake and muttered something, something that Eleena had no clue the meaning of. And like that.. Aiyana was devoured. _

Eleena woke with a start, sucking in a much needed breath.  _ What in the hell was that? _ She thought, the woman realizing that dream was too fucked up to be anything close to a potential prophetic dream - it was likely just her having eaten too much spaghetti or something.. She rubbed her head, trying to clear the image of the dog and Aiyana away before getting up and getting ready. She needed to start her day…   
  
The first thing after the warm shower and the lengthy process of detangling and brushing out her hair was choosing an outfit. She was a Kindergarten teacher, so, she needed an outfit that wouldn’t draw unsavory comments from the parents, but that would also alert the kids she wasn’t some strict dragon-lady that would yell at them and scold them incessantly. Lucky for her, she had just the thing. It was a knee-length dress, formfitting as it was, it didn’t seem the type to raise brows from the parents. It’s upper portion was black with silver buttons. It’s belt was a cherry-red in color. It’s skirt? White. She chose black heels, and twisted her hair up into a bun. Next, the part she hated - her glasses. She only wore them for reading, and, she only really read on the job. After all, reading wasn’t exactly her favorite pass-time. She much rather let loose and have fun..

She set off to work immediately, glad she had a car as the walk to the school would of left her looking quite raggedy with how warm it was at current. She walked in, greeting kids as she passed. Some of the kids, the older ones, made comments about her. She knew the kids that were about to graduate into highschool would make such comments. It was expected. So she paid it no mind. She soon arrived at the Principals office, giving a smile to the black-haired male behind the desk. His hair was graying, his face had a hint of a stubble, and his eyes, she noticed when he looked up finally, were a dark brown. He offered a smile in turn, standing up and offering a hand, “Miss Grace, i presume?” She smiled, “Correct! I came by as you asked? I have the syllabus here,” She raised the binder, and he offered a hum of approval. “I see. No trouble getting here? How was your first night in that Neibolt house?” She offered a hum, “Trouble? None at all. As for the house - was wonderful! I’m so happy my parents agreed to loan me the funds to fix it up. It will be hell paying them back, but, it’s worth it.”She says, sighing softly. The man before her, was David Weller. He was an old friend of her father’s. Apparently, he moved to the town to be with his wife - which was what her mother told her before she informed them of the dilapidated house that she  _ really _ wanted to buy and fix up. Luckily for her, someone in town agreed to do it. They told her that the house would need a full-on rehaul. It’s electricity and plumbing were out-dated. It’s appliances were.. Useless by this point. Counters and Cabinets needed replacing. The floors, roof, walls and stairs were wrecked and were considered a hazard. So, her parents floated her the money to get the floors, stair, roof, and several of the walls replaced - entirely! Even the beams of the portions of the house were replaced. Now? “The house looks nothing like before! It looks brand new.” He complimented and she smiled broadly, “I know! I made sure they tore out whatever couldn’t be salvaged.. The old well, for example, was considered a major safety hazard.. I’d of had them cover it, but, it’s just so pretty! So, i instead had them replace the stone with Marble. It’s much cleaner looking and it has a wooden cover to it.” She says, smiling softly. “Anyway, i shouldn’t dawdle too much.. Mind showing me to my classroom, sir?” The man chuckles, nodding his head. He’d get up, a hand placing on her back as he led her out, the hand dropping to his side as he led her among the children to her classroom. She was shocked to arrive to a full classroom…

“Alright, Children,” He began, catching their attention, “Say hello to your new teacher, Miss Grace.” The children chorused, “Hi miss grace.” She smiled, softly, “Hello.” She greeted, turning to David, “Thank you for showing me to my classroom, anything i should know?” David hums and gestures to a schedule on the door, She glances at it - it was a schedule for what the kids had to do each day. “Ah.. Alright.” He smiled, “Behave everyone.” He warned the children before leaving. She’d turn to the class, “So, i suppose i should introduce myself, yes?” She soon sat upon the desk, one leg draped over the other, “I am Eleena Grace, though you will all call me Miss Grace, as Mister Weller informed. I moved here from the big city, New York City to be exact…” She trailed off when one of the kids - a brown-haired, chubby kid with olive-colored eyes - raised his hand, “Did you move into the Neibolt house?” The woman paused in surprise, “Ah, well.. Yes i did.” Immediately, whispers broke out and soon, another kid - a little girl with blonde hair and glasses - stuck her hand up, “Is it haunted?” She blinked, humor clear in her eyes. “Ah… Well, no. I don’t think it is. I don’t believe in that stuff, however.” The little kids once again fell into whispers. “My big brother told me it was haunted..” Said one in the front, “My sister said a monster lives there!” Another says from the back.. “I saw a clown go into the place once..” Another kid says, and another whispered in agreement. She blinked, sighing. “Class!”She called and they all paused, “Shall we begin with Math?” They all fell silent and soon, all were working on their first assignment.

_ Haunted… A clown.. A monster? _ Eleena thought, chuckling.  _ What creative minds i have in my class. _ She thought, as she glanced over the papers the students had handed in. It was after school now, and she was only staying behind to grade papers. This way, she wouldn’t have to bring the stack of papers home. She offered a sigh as she graded, only to pause as she swore, out of the corner of her eye, she could see a child peeking into her class. “Hello?” She called only to hear a giggle, along with the sounds of shoes clapping against the tile of the hallway. She got up, following the sound to an empty corridor.  _ The teachers here must of gone home already.  _ She thought, only to turn and see the child at the end of the hall, “Scuse you, but you should of left hours ago?” She says, approaching, only to see the child turn and disappear into the bathroom. She hurried after them, soon opening the door to the bathroom. She sighed, entering and pushing open the doors. “Nothing.. I could of sworn..” She shook her head. “I need coffee..” She says, shaking her head. She’d turn, leaving the bathroom and heading for her classroom once more. She’d continue grading, and leave once she was done.

“Miss Grace,” She paused, turning to see David approaching. “My wife made this for you,” He hands her a pie, a tasty looking apple pie. “I told her you like apple pie and she whipped it up for you last night as a welcome to derry gift.”He says, smiling. She grins, “Tell her thank you! I’ll return the dish once i can, and i’ll make sure to return the favor.”She says, chuckling. “Well, have a good night, be safe.” She nodded, “You as well, David.” She used his first name since they were alone. She’d turn, heading for her car and set the pie in the backseat, getting in and revving up the engine. The thirty minute drive home was made just a little longer as she stopped for groceries, asking if she could have them delivered only to hear how superstitious everyone - and she did mean everyone - in the town really was. The old man who owned the supermarket down right refused to send anyone to her house. No matter how much she asked. When she asked the delivery boy himself, he practically cried about the ‘monster’ getting him. So, she sighed, getting what she needed most, and leaving. 

She’d return home and immediately take a piece of the pie. She’d sit, enjoying the taste of the cinnamon and apple. “Mm… Your wife really knows how to bake, David.”She murmurs, soon setting the dirty plate and fork into the sink. She’d then begin on making dinner - something simple, yet oh-so tasty… Left overs. She still had food left from the previous night. It wasn’t much, but, it would fill her. So, she happily heated it up, ate it, and then headed for the couch. She’d settle down and begin watching a random movie that was on - some romance she wasn’t really into. So, it was no surprise she began to fall asleep. Eventually, sleep had claimed her and, where sleep came, dreams followed…

_ Eleena looked around, she was no longer Aiyana but a young woman, maybe 22 she guessed.. She had flawless skin, beauty that could make a man jump as high as she asked. Yet, she lived an honest life. She was seamstress, making clothes for the nobles and hoping to one day expand her business overseas.. But, unfortunately, that seemed impossible as her work was simply not the best, it wasn’t the worst either, but, she couldn’t get the business she needed and so.. She was sinking. It’d be a slow day at the shop when a man would stroll in, his eyes fixed on a jacket she had made, “Might i ask, miss, how much this costs?” She turned, sweet green eyes meeting the beautiful greys of a man a little older than herself. “It’s… “ She found herself speechless, taken by the mans attractiveness. She’d clear her throat, looking away, “It’s written on the tag, Sir.”She offered him politeness, respect. And he’d smile, checking the tag. She expected him to scoff, to leave without a second thought. The seamstress up the road a bit had better work for the same price.. But, he’d grab the jacket and approach instead, setting it on the counter, “I think i’ll take this. You did a lovely job, M’lady.” The sweet title caused her heart to flutter… “Ah, right.. May.. May i ask your name, sir?” He offered a smile, a smile so nice it made her a little dizzy. “The name? Is Robert Gray.” She cleared her throat, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir Gray.. I.. I am Elizabeth Downs.” She introduced, and she offered a smile, “Your purchase.. May just help me stay in business.”She says, chuckling softly. He chuckled. “Then i suppose i’ll need to come by again, won’t i?” She barely registered it, as he turned away, “Goodbye, Miss Downs, i look forward to seeing you again.” She placed a hand over her heart when the door closed. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You’ve no idea how i will count the seconds until i see you again, Robert Gray.” _ She blinked away the sleep, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light the TV gave off. She sat, groaning. “Ugh.. Great… The infection of Romance has invaded my sleep.”She muttered, clicking off the television. “I prefer horror over mushy garbage..” She muttered getting up and checking the time before heading upstairs for bed…

What she didn’t see was the pair of amber eyes peering at her from the corner. What she failed to see as she got changed and comfortable.. Was the clown watching her from the closet.   


The closet doors slowly opened as the girl took her final step into sleepland, the clown inched closer, amber eyes scanning the female. He was curious. It was an odd feeling - something he didn’t feel often - and usually, it was not toward a human. The clown leaned over, a claw forming which he pressed to her forehead, for a brief moment her eyes snapped open, blank eyes seeming dead before they fluttered shut once more. He growled, annoyance clear in the reddening eyes of the clown’s. She wasn’t afraid - not one fear. He couldn’t find a single thing. He had but one idea as to why - perhaps, like the loser’s club, she was human and a special one at that. He tapped his nails on the marble of the well.  _ But even the losers had something to fear.. Why are hers blank? _ He slunk down the well, slipping to his lair. He’d not met a human who lacked fear.. Not in it’s long, long existence which was spent, mostly, on the little world occupied by humans. IT slid into the old circus car, settling on an old, dirty bed that belonged to the former clown, the form he now took. Embery eyes slowly regained their blue as he tapped a claw on the mattress.

He supposed he’d need to find a way to get more details. He supposed there was but one way to do such a feat.


End file.
